kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Spears
The Ten Spears are an elite 10-man squad of the Rai'un Cavalry Unit, they are undoubtedly the best warriors of the already elite Rai'un. Considered as the cream of the crop among the Zhao Military, they were instrumental to a tactic known as the Raigoku which was developed by Rin Shou Jo and Gyou’un with the aim of taking out high priority targets. Story The Ten Spears was first introduced when Gyou'un personally took a detachment of 300 of his elite Rai'un cavalry across the battlefields of the Shukai Plains, under orders to collect the head of the leader of the Gyoku Hou Unit - the young spear master Ou Hon. When the battle was joined, as most of the 300 Rai'un struggled against the Gyoku Hou's left flank, Gyou'un, the Ten Spears and a few more elite soldiers navigated through the carnage to attack the enemy's headquarters head-on. Their superior military prowess proved too much for the HQ's defenders. The only men among the Gyoku Hou able to stand their ground against the Ten Spears were Ou Hon's personal bodyguards (who had trained their spears side by side with their leader). Using their superior numbers the bodyguards halted the advance of the Ten Spears by employing the Petal Formation but were swiftly defeated once Gyou'un showed himself and breached their formation with his glaive of nightmares. With Ou Hon's personal guard out of the way, the Ten Spears was able to quickly apply their Raigoku tactic to surround the enemy leader and threaten his life. Up until that day, no other general had escaped the Raigoku, and the Ten Spears showed great faith in Ou Hon's demise - but that confidence might have been misplaced, as the Gyoku Hou was not an average military unit, just as Ou Hon was not an average military leader. Not without great sacrifice Kan Jou, Kyuu Kou and the rest of their unit were able to break the encirclement around their young master and take an unconscious Ou Hon away from the Ten Spears and back to safety. In their attempt to eliminate Ou Hon, The Ten Spears lost four of their members. On the 15th day of the Battle at Shukai Plains. The six remaining members of the Ten Spears joined the fray once again accompanying their master Gyou'un. They rallied the survivors of Chou Ga Ryuu's army, who had been defeated in the previous day, and charged into battle with a vengeance, despite Ba Nan Ji's instructions for a tactical retreat. Once the scouts located Shin, of the Hi Shin Unit, Gyou'un immediately ordered Gi Ta, Hei Shuu and Ga Kou to attack the soldiers Hi Hyou Unit (who were protecting an injured Shin) and collect their captain's head. Almost at the same time, Ou Hon and his Gyoku Hou unit reappeared and went straight after Gyou'un, who dispatched the fifth, fourth and first Spears (Kou Shuu, Haku Ya and Den Pou, respectively) to fend off the newcomers' attack. While the remaining Ten Spears were busy where the fight was thickest, their master Gyou'un was slain in single combat by the leader of the Gyoku Hou unit. It is unclear what happened to the surviving Spears - at least one of them was shown suffering a grievous neck wound while dueling Shou Taku - however, the entire Rai'un quickly routed after Gyou'un's demise. Personnel Leader Known Members Gallery Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Zhao Category:Special Units Category:Rin Shou Jo Army